1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polymeric blend compositions having at least one polyimide domain and at least one fluoropolymer domain. More specifically, the compositions of the present invention are created by incorporating fluoropolymer micro powder into a polyamic acid (which is a polyimide precursor material) and processing the combination into a polyimide-fluoropolymer blend without undue separation between the two components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Broadly speaking, polymer alloys and composites are known. However, such compositions can be problematic, due to incompatibility between one or more polymeric components. Such incompatibility can create undesirable voids, due to separation between incompatible polymeric components, and such separation can diminish product consistency and mechanical performance, while (undesirably) increasing water absorption properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,516 to Yamaya, et al. teach a method of creating fluoropolymer/polyimide resins for thermoplastic molding and similar-type applications. There is a need however for fluoropolymer-polyimide compositions suitable for high performance, electronics-type applications.